The Twilight Festival
by Kenziegtkd
Summary: Midna is in love with her hero, but he can't know, not ever. Especially since he is going to marry Zelda. Or is he?


Chapter 1

Midna had decided to stay in Hyrule a little while longer. She joked that it was just to make sure Link didn't mess everything up again, but she knew the real reason. Every day, she passed time with Link and Zelda, relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever. They rode horses, laid in the grass, and just laughed and laughed. She wished it would never end, but she knew it had to. She knew she had to return to the Twilight Realm soon. The people needed their ruler after all, and what good was she doing here?

She continued to ignore the passing of days and refused to prepare for her journey home. "Home" no longer seemed like the right word. Yes, she belonged in the Twilight Realm, but it wasn't her home anymore. Her home was here, by her Hero's side. He could never know that he was her reason for staying, that he was the reason her stay went from a few days, to weeks, to months, until at last half a year had gone by and it was almost time for Hyrule's Twilight Festival. It was a new holiday, instituted after her Hero's triumph over the darkness to commemorate the earliest days of Darkness in Hyrule, and the eventual triumph of the Light. No, not _her_ Hero. He was everyone's Hero. He didn't belong to her, no matter how badly she wished he did. Midna saw the way Link looked at Zelda, she saw the way he treated her like a queen. To him, she would only ever be Midna, the dark, moody fairy.

She shook her head, berating herself for this foolishness. It was not she who wasn't good enough for him. What had he been a year ago but a lowly farm boy? _She_ was a princess in her land, soon to be queen.

 _Enough of the girlish silliness_ , she thought to herself, _you have lived too long in the Light Realm. It has corrupted your judgement! You never would have wanted to stay here a year ago_.

But that was before. Before the world fell apart and came back together again. Before she felt like the world stopped and started with his gaze. Before she heard the anguish in his voice when she died, and joy in it when she came back. But that was all before.

No, she couldn't tell him, especially not after he told her was going to propose to Zelda at the Twilight Festival. He had shown her the ring and everything. It was a delicate little thing, made of silver forged on a tiny island in Lake Hylia, and it was set with 3 precious diamonds that shone like crystal in some lights and yet were deeper than shadows in others. It was beautiful, and expensive. Link told Midna about all the pots he had to smash to save up enough rupees.

 _Anything for his Zelda_ , she thought. Midna could not find it in her heart to hate her though. Zelda had shown her nothing but kindness, she was sweet and gracious. And, it wasn't her fault Link loved her, everyone loved her. Sometimes it seemed like her only fault was that she loved and trusted everyone she met. That wasn't true, of course. She had her moods like everyone else, but even those seemed gentle in comparison. No, she couldn't be mad at Zelda, or at Link. She could only be furious with herself for falling in love with a human. She had to leave.

Chapter 2

Of course she hadn't left yet, she couldn't. Now it was the day of the Twilight Festival and there was no way she could leave without looking terribly rude. Midna was going to have to watch as the love of her life got down on one knee and proposed to someone else.

 _This just might kill me_ , she mused. She wondered if this was going to be more painful than feeling light rip through her shadowy body, and she supposed there was no way it could hurt less. Okay, maybe that was a little overdramatic, but still.

Midna dressed for the opening gala with little enjoyment. She had put so much time into designing her dress; it was made of all silk that faded seamlessly from almost magenta to dusky orange to deep purple - it nearly perfectly resembled a sunset. It pulled the most luminous tones from her blue skin, and the cut showed off every curve of her tall figure. But what did it matter? No matter how beautiful she looked tonight she was going to be unhappy the whole time. She continued to glumly get ready, adorning herself with the dusky jewels of her homeland. When she finished, she continued to ponder her reasons for staying. Did she have a reason anymore?

At the party, she faked smiles and laughter. Everybody loved her. Midna had almost forgotten for a moment why she was so sad, but then she saw Link up on stage.

"Excuse me, excuse me, can I have everybody's attention please?" he said to the crowd, "I have a special announcement". He took a deep breath. Midna saw his hand fidget in his pocket, and for a second they made eye contact. Suddenly the room felt small and incredibly hot, like she was trapped in a little bottle. She needed to get out of here. Now. As she turned away she heard Link say, "I- um… I hope everyone enjoys the party, more food will be out soon". The crowd was momentarily confused, but quickly cheered at the prospect of food. Link shuffled off stage and Zelda remained there, dumbfounded but serene.

Midna was almost out the door before it registered: Link hadn't proposed to Zelda. Why? She shook her head, it didn't matter. It was probably just stage fright, and he'd get over his shyness soon enough. She continued out the massive oak doors of the ballroom, and up the marble staircase. Maybe if she moved quickly enough she could slip away back to the Twilight Realm before anyone noticed she was gone. Her throat tightened at the thought of not saying goodbye, but it was for the best. She weaved through the passages of Hyrule castle until at last she arrived at her chambers. With a flick of her wrist her bag began packing itself and she hurriedly scribbled a letter.

 _Dear Link and Zelda_ ,

 _I'm so sorry I might leave so soon. I received word that I must return to my homeland, my fellow Twili have need of me. I hope see you both again one day. Thank you for your hospitality._

 _Midna_

She had just folded the letter and put it on her desk when she heard a soft knock.

"Midna, can I come in?" it was Link. Fighting panic, Midna took a few deep breaths before saying calmly, too calmly, "Come in".

Link walked in, looking dapper in a deep blue tunic with the Hyrulean crest embroidered across his broad chest. The Master Sword hung at his side, and Midna noticed he was fidgeting with the hilt. Midna tried to come up with some smart remark, maybe a jab about his failed proposal, but she couldn't. She stood there watching him, motionless. He seemed a little lost for words.

Eventually Link asked, "Why did you leave? I looked for you after the announcement but I couldn't find you". He glanced down at her bag, "Are you leaving?" he asked dejectedly. The sadness in his voice almost made Midna drop her bag and start unpacking. Instead, she squared her shoulders and said, "Yes, it is unfortunate I must leave so abruptly. Urgent Twili business. Unavoidable. I'll try to be back in time for the wedd-"

Link interrupted her, "There's not going to be a wedding. Not mine and Zelda's at least."

"What are you talking about? What happened? You were going to propose tonight," she tried to remain calm and contain the rising feeling of glee in her chest.

"I was," he admitted, "and then I changed my mind. Zelda and I discussed it and agreed it's for the best".

"Why?"

"Because we're not in love. I love another and Zelda isn't in love with anyone," he said.

"That's ridiculous. You two are perfect for each other. How could Zelda not love you? You're… you," she stuttered at the end. "Wait, who are you in love with?" Midna's heart was racing. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer - she wasn't sure she could face the possibility of heartbreak again.

Link shuffled his feet and toyed with the hilt of the Master Sword. His face was flushed. He seemed to be on the verge of saying something, but he couldn't quite find the words. They stood in tense silence for what felt like hours (but was really only about 15 seconds). Eventually Link looked up.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"I would love to," Midna answered.

Chapter 3

They strolled around the gardens as the sky shifted from light purple to inky blue. The smell of night-blooming jasmine made the air heady and intoxicating, but the pair was oblivious to it as they were far too engrossed with each other. They talked and talked, not saying anything in particular. The tension still hung in the air. Link had still not answered Midna's question and it pressed on her mind until she could no longer stand it. Link was in the middle of discussing his life on the ranch when she interrupted him.

"Who are you in love with?" she asked.

The awkward silence returned with a vengeance. Link's red cheeks shone brightly through the darkness and even Midna's cerulean cheeks turned violet.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I had to ask I couldn't stop thinking about-"

But before she could finish her sentence Link's hands were at her waist and his lips were on hers. The kiss might have lasted an eternity, it might have only been a few seconds, but it didn't matter to them. Midna pulled away first, fear and hope in her eyes. Link simply looked euphoric.

"M-m-me?" she asked. _Why can't I stop stuttering?_ She berated herself, _Get it together!_

"Yes, Midna. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. Can you ever forgive me for being such deku scrub?" Link asked.

With a cheeky smile Midna responded, "I don't know, _farm boy_. I could have my pick of any man in the Twilight Realm, so why should I choose a human?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Because you love me," he smirked.

"Let's test that theory," she said, and she leaned in and kissed him. "You're right, I do".

Chapter 4

The ensuing months rushed by in a joyous haze. Midna could never recall being this happy in her whole life. Each day was better than the last. Finally, the day arrived, a whole year after the Twilight Festival, and it was the happiest of all. Midna paced around her room in a soft white gown decorated with shimmering fairy dust, smooth pieces of obsidian. Her red hair was swept up in an intricate bun and also generously dosed with fairy dust. She felt radiant, beautiful. Around her small fairies flitted this way and that, putting the finishing touches on her dress and hair. She smiled peacefully. Zelda came up behind her a gripped her shoulders.

"You look stunning. You'll blow Link away, darling," Zelda gushed in her soft, gentle voice.

"You really think so?" Midna made no attempt to hide the girlish tone in her voice. She was happy, ridiculously, impossibly happy. At the end of the day, she would be married to her love, her Hero. Today she was allowed to giggle and blush.

"Of course I do! I'd marry you myself if I was attracted to anyone" Zelda joked. "Oh! I can hear musicians practicing. You better head down there before Link gets married without you!"

"Oh hush!" Midna squealed, but she still scurried out of the room, not willing to spend one more minute not being Link's wife.

The ceremony began as Midna floated down the aisle like the queen she was. The ocarina's sweet melody seemed to propel her forward, each note another step. Finally, she was at the altar, her hands in Link's. He looked handsome in his black tunic embroidered with shades of purple. Today, their roles were reversed: he was the darkness to her light. After the ceremony, they clasped hands and walked towards the portal into the Twilight Realm.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Link asked his wife.

Midna smiled and responded, "With you, I am home".

As the stepped into the shadowy landscape, Midna's magic protected Link from turning into a wolf. They made their way towards the large, gleaming castle where Midna would be crowned as queen the following day. The air was fragrant and the sky was a beautiful dusky orange. They would begin their lives here. Of course, they would return to the Light Realm soon enough. They were dual creatures, belonging both to the light and the darkness, accepting all parts of themselves, even those cast in shadow.


End file.
